


Tug of War

by limyth (unknownymous)



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, pocky day, response fic to blue_spectrums gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownymous/pseuds/limyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho and Slaine play a different type of 'Tug of War'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_spectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Aldnoah.Zero does not belong to me.
> 
> Thanks to my beta blue_spectrum(who also beta-ed this fic)! This is dedicated to you as a quick response to THAT!

It was a funny sight to see, Inaho and Slaine fighting passionately over something so trivial. Slaine had let slip earlier that he'd never tried the pocky game before, and Inaho was hell bent on playing it with him.

Thus, started their unusual version of 'Tug of War'.

Armed with a pocky in his mouth, Inaho was determined to catch Slaine off guard. He grabbed Slaine by the back of the head and did his best to tug him towards the pocky every chance he got.

For someone so nervous, Slaine had surprisingly fast reflexes. He retaliated every time by grabbing Inaho by the shoulders and did his best to push the other away from him.

Seeing them go at it for more than a few minutes was entertaining to watch, but it was an unusual sight nonetheless. The results came out a tie though, since neither of them were willing to give in.

They usually left each other, out of breath, disheveled and flustered enough, that they might as well had made out.

The tie was eventually broken though, when at some point during Inaho's nth attempt, Asseylum walked in on them exactly in that position. Her blonde head was enough to distract Slaine into relaxing his muscles and calling out.

"P-princess!"

Inaho pounced.

The pocky was very quickly forgotten, and Inaho leaned in to invade Slaine's personal space. Armed with his lips, teeth, and tongue, Inaho proceeded to do exactly what he had intended.

That was one point to Inaho, and a lot more for the rest of the day.


End file.
